


Up Jumped the Devil and He Staked his Claim

by kennys



Category: South Park
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Demon Stan, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennys/pseuds/kennys
Summary: Kyle's a suffering college student. Stan's his eternally suffering demonic boyfriend. They make it work.(Don't let the edgy Nick Cave title fool you. This is sheer pointless FLUFF)





	Up Jumped the Devil and He Staked his Claim

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on tumblr a few months ago and figured i might as well upload here too!!!

Kyle is barely into the bones of his latest assignment when he hears the slam of the door and his boyfriend’s furious muttering in the hallway. He has to stop himself from smiling.

“Bad day at work?” he calls out.

Stan comes into view, looking practically murderous - more so than usual at any rate. “Another misspelling,” he snaps. “Another bunch of stupid kids who forgot the first ‘A’ in Satan. And then when they do summon me, they don’t even bother acting apologetic about it. They act like it’s my fault! Can you believe this shit?”

This time Kyle really does smile. “I’m sorry darling,” he says. “Look, the carpet’s already steaming at your feet. You’re gonna set it on fire again if you’re not careful. C'mere.”

Stan grumbles but complies, flinging himself beside Kyle on the sofa. He buries his face in the crook between Kyle’s shoulder and neck so Kyle can feel his breath, warm against his skin. He shifts slightly in his seat. Normally he would take Stan’s physical closeness as an invitation to start making out, but this assignment is a bitch and he’s nowhere near complete. Stan notices his movement.

“Law,” he snorts. “I don’t understand why you chose to study law of all things.”

Kyle fixes his glasses absently as he begins to type a new paragraph. “I told you,” he says. “My dad - oh.”

Stan has started kissing gently at his neck, sucking and nibbling, not quite hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make Kyle want more. His laugh is almost a growl, feral and animalistic and scarily arousing. “Right little daddy’s boy, aren’t you?”

Kyle makes some vaguely noncommittal noise, leaning forward to allow Stan better access to his bared skin. Stan takes this as a means to shove Kyle on his back, narrowly missing his laptop.

“Stan,” Kyle hisses. “If you so much as get a scratch on that new laptop of mine you’ll be drinking holy water for a week.”

“Kyle,” Stan says softly, trailing a rugged hand with sharply pointed finger nails down the side of Kyle’s cheek. “Shut up.” His eyes have turned their natural demonic red, his horns have made an appearance and his teeth are sharp and pointed. It’s completely terrifying to the human eye yet easily one of the hottest things Kyle has ever seen.

Kyle smirks. He loves this side of Stan. “Make me.”

Stan glowers and with strength that is certainly not human in nature pins Kyle’s arms above his head. He begins kissing Kyle with an unmatched fervour, hungry and consuming, passionate and unbridled, possessive and demanding.

And Kyle fucking loves it. He can’t pinpoint the exact moments in life that led him onto this path of life. But here he is with a demonic live in boyfriend whose day job is answering to sacrificial summonings and consumes human souls for fun.

And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

He leans into Stan’s kiss, hungry and eager for more. The angle is awkward but they manage undo the others’ pants and make quick work of each other, until they’re both finished, slick with sweat and breathing heavily against each other.

Under ideal circumstances Kyle would like to drift off into slumber right here on the couch, nestled against Stan’s warmth. But alas his assignment is calling and the deadline is looming. He groans and with great reluctance pushes himself off Stan.

Stan grunts, having nearly dozed off himself. “Kyle?”

Kyle smiles apologetically. “Sorry. I have to finish this assignment tonight.”

“You don’t have to,” Stan says hopefully. “I could always threaten to torture your professor’s soul for all eternity if he doesn’t give you an extended deadline.”

Kyle snorts. “Tempting, but no.” He pauses, then cocks his head to side. “You could always get me my favourite ice cream to tide me over until my assignment’s done?”

Stan looks unamused. “The chocolate one?”

“Yeah.”

“With the extra chocolate chunks?”

“That’s the one.”

Stan scowls. “Do you know how powerful I am?” he says. “I could burn entire armies, bring cities to collapse, smite the unworthy where they stand. And you’re reducing me to ice cream errands.”

Kyle rolls his eyes, unimpressed, having heard this sort of tirade an odd dozen times. “Right. But in the meantime you can get my ice cream.” He checks his watch. “The shop closes in ten minutes. If you run you can make it.”

Stan sighs but is already pulling on his clothes, his human disguise - regularly shaped teeth, blue eyes, hornless - already intact. “You’re lucky I love you,” he mutters darkly, but there’s unmistakable fondness underneath, a smile dancing on his lips.

Kyle smiles back at him. “I know,” he says. “I’m the luckiest man alive.” He pauses, wondering if there’s any point in adding what Stan already knows but figures, why not? “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if there's any interest (ie prompts lol) i might continue this au!!!!


End file.
